Brave
by nerdyninjaunicorn
Summary: I wasn't born to be brave. I was born to be a freak of nature (warning: Edward and Bella bashing)


A/N:** Enjoy (: just remember to review.**

I wasn't born to be brave. I was born to be a freak of nature.

I'm played out to be the most beautiful thing to ever exist, but they hold me hostage, as if I'm some sort of experiment. Half human, half vampire, I'm very unique. That's what they tell me.

They think I'm naive, some young child just because I'm only eight years of age. I am a young child.

But they won't let me attend elementTary school. Instead, I'm shoved off to freshman year of high school, just because I look older than I am, and my brain developes more quickly than most.

I hate...living. Every day is absolute hell. I doesn't matter how pretty I am, because they only care about what's on the inside. Nobody cares how smart I am, in the end, its all relative.

I just...wish I could die.

I was thrust into life quicker that I shoud've. I was born as a half human, half vampire, and when I die- if I die- I will be half human, half vampire.

I wish I were human. If I hated my existence if I were human, death would come naturally. I could have fun with it. Slit my wrists. Hang myself. Drown. There's so many possibilities.

So. Many. Options. So. Many. Paths. But which road to take?

I hate my mother. Out of all my family members, I hate her most of all. She's selfish, she's sniveling, she's whiny, she's pompous, she's arrogant, and she is the cause of all my problems.

She says I am beautiful. What a lie. She says I'm smart. So what if I am? I'm still a freak at the end of the day.

She could have chose to kill me when I was in the womb, but she did nothing. I remember, hearing her tell my father not to kill me.

I hate my father, too. He's a close second. He's intrusive, he's a lying son of a bitch, he's an ass, he's arrogant, he's selfish, not to mention, he puts up this "I love you Renesmee" bullshit, when he never wanted me in the first place. It's only until the intrusive leach poked his sparklely bullshit nose into my thoughts, that he wanted mme.

And I know he can hear me. He sticks his nose right into everyone's goddamn thoughts, and pokes about.

I've begged to kill me. To end this pathetic life of mind, to end this hellish existence that will never cease to exist if he doesn't do SOMETHING, goddamn it! He insist "I'm going through a phase" and that "once Jacob and I get married, I'll thank him".

Don't even get me started on Jacob. He's the most creepy guy I know, second to my pedo father. He looked right at me, thought "fuck, she's hot" and fell in "love" with me when I wasn't a full day old.

My whole fucking life is centered around what everyone wants.

At school, they think they're so fucking conspicous, but everyone thinks I'm a freak. I'm too smart. I'm antisocial.

Guess what, assholes? I've got an excuse. What's yours? Stuck the tampon up your ass instead? Is that why you guys are so bitchy to me?

Mom says that everyone is jealous.

I disagree.

Humans aren't born to like things that are different.

I'm part human.

I don't like different.

Seeing as my wonderful family is reading this, I may as well drop a few nods to you all. I didn't forget how you guys all totally fucked me up.

You all pampered me, you spoiled me, you made me a whiny obnoxious brat who nobody liked. You raised me to hate my very existance, until I finally figured out a way to kill myself. My death is surprisingly not very expensive. $1.99, to get Virgo sign on it, a nod to Jacob, who never got to tap this.

My smoldering remains should be somwhere in the woods.

Fuck you all to hell,

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

P.S.: Who names their child RENESMEE? Batshit crazy women, I guess.

P.P.S: I made it my duty to use that credit card of yours, Carlisle, to expose what you all are to NBC news tonight. Aro should pay you a visit very soon.

P.P.P.S: You are all such hypocrites. You all claim you hate that you still remain here, yet you don't take action. I wasn't born to be brave, but with all your bullshit, I suppose someone has to.

**Disclaimer: Thank God I don't own the abomination that is Twilight.**

**A/N: Drop a review. Flame me for all I care. This was wrote to expose the creepier parts of Twilight because quite frankly, a story about a guy who is well into his hundreds watching an eighteen year old girl is just plain sick.**

**By the way, to all flamers, I will laugh. **

**I did warn you in the summary not to read. **

**If anyone feels like leaving any worthwhile reviews, I shall reply to them, any questions will be answered.**


End file.
